


Slow Summer

by TheGayHuffelpuff



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, lifeguard Baz, water park AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:26:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11984049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGayHuffelpuff/pseuds/TheGayHuffelpuff
Summary: Baz is a lifeguard at the local water park. Simon is a patron that falls for Baz. Penny sets them up.





	1. Chapter 1

~Baz pov~

I sigh and lean on the check in desk. I had picked the short straw and had to sit and look through peoples personal items all day instead of sitting in the sun watching people have fun. Way to feel like a creep. I put my head in my hands and contemplate getting a snack. If i'm gonna be stuck here all day doing this suck ass job I might as well get some crisps to compensate.

Just then I hear voices and footsteps approaching. Guess I should actually look like this is a fun place and I don't completely hate my life right now. I almost gasp at the sigh. A tanned girl with long, unnaturally red hair and her companion, a boy who looked like he was the son of Apollo or from the sun its self. I can't help staring at him and almost forget to check their bag. God, i'm too gay for my own good.

"Uh, hey I need to check your bag," I saw eyeing the bright flowery bag in the guys hand. I look up to see an anxious look on his face.

"What? You don't have anything illegal in there do you? This is a water park ya'know," I saw jokingly trying to loosen the mood. 

"I just uh, didn't know you had to do that." He says reluctantly handing the bag over. 

Curiously I look inside. Are you fucking kidding me. I eye the guy and girl for a second before looking back in the bag. One the top of the bag was a box of scones. Cherry by the looks of it. Who the fuck brings pastries to a water park? No wonder he was so nervous looking. What a weirdo. A hot, incredibly sexy weirdo.... Damn it.

"Looks good," I saw handing the bag back.

I ignore the surprised look on the guys face and wave them through to the park. I watch them walk until I can't see them anymore. What an ass-tastic day to be suck checking bags. The one day an incredibly hot guy decides to show up. I bet he'll even take his shirt off. Man, fuck the bag check job.

~Simon pov~

"Penny?"

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you tell me how attractive the attendant here was? I would have come with you before now if I had known!" 

"Actually he's usually a lifeguard. And i did, multiple times, but you never listen to me." Penny slips off her shirt and tosses it at me.

"Penny. I'm coming back here as soon as I can," I saw seriously as I set our stuff on an open chair.

Penny just laughs before slipping off her shoes. I had a feeling that this place was going to be one of my favorites very soon.


	2. Chapter 2

~Two days later. Baz pov~

I lean back in the lifeguard chair and adjust my sunglasses. I lean my head on my hand. It had been a pretty slow day and the park was mostly empty. I look around and that's when i spot him. Scone boy. He was with the same girl as before. I sit up straight with lightning speed and push my hair out of my face. I am suddenly thankful for my sunglasses so only I can know that i'm staring at the boy as he takes his shirt off. Holy shit. I take a deep breath and thank the lord for blessing me with his sight. What did I do to deserve such a lucky break? I suddenly wonder if scone boy and the red headed girl are dating. I shake my head and finally take my eyes away from the boy.

Eventually the boy slips from my mind. Only reappearing when i see a flash of striking red hair or a shock of messy blond curls in my peripheral vision. I feel the seconds passing by and groan to myself. Finally another lifeguard relieves me of my position so I can take a break. I grab a bag of crisps from my locker and find an open table to sit and eat at. I look around and sigh. The week was almost over. It had been the most interesting, but even with scone boy it was a long week. Not to mention I ad been picked to do suck-ass bag check for the rest of the week. 

I run a free hand through my hair and get ready to get up when I see a flash of red hair sit next to me.

"Can I help you?" I ask take back.

" Yes, actually. I'm Penny and over there is my friend Simon," She says pointing to scone boy "He's not a super great swimmer so do you mind giving him some lessons sometime?"

Of-fucking-course I will. There's no way this is real. Wake up Tyrannous. Play it cool.

"Yeah. Sure." Was that too cool? Do I sound uninterested? "Sure thing." Not better. 

"Great. Here is his number." She places a piece of paper on the table and gets up to walk away.

I watch her walk all the way to her mortified looking companion. Maybe it was all a joke? I slip the paper into my pocket anyway and get up to end my break.

~Later that day~

I unlock the door and toss my bag into the entrance way. I close the door with a sigh and flop onto my couch. I feel like i'm going to die. I contemplate getting some food, but I figure i'm too tired and lazy to get up and make anything. I reach into my pocket and pull out the slip of paper with scone b- Simons' number written of it. I stare at it a moment before reaching for my phone to put the number into my contacts list. I fidget with the buttons for a moment before thinking "fuck it" and texting him.

'Hey Simon, This is Baz. Penny gave me your number.'

I hit send and immediately regret it. That was the most awkward text I had ever sent. I set my phone to the side and wait. Like an idiot. Maybe it was all a joke. I contemplate trying to pull a "Oh sorry wrong number" thing but figure that's too obvious for me to do. I also contemplate throwing my phone across my apartment but i figure that's just as bad of an idea. A few seconds later i hear a ding and look down to see i had received a text. Oh shit. Well it's now or never. 

'Oh, Hello. I'm Simon.'

'I guess you already knew that.'

'I didn't really think you'd text me'

I sit there for a second. Well, it defiantly wasn't a prank then.

'Penny said something about swim lessons?' I text back trying to not overthink. It was working. Agh!

'Oh, um, yeah. I mean if you don't mind giving me lessons then i'd be willing to do them'

'Not that I wouldn't be happy to take lessons from you'

'I didn't mean that in a weird way...'

'Yeah, I'm fine with giving you lessons' I text back as fast as I can. Damn that kid can ramble. I feel a small smile on my face just thinking of giving lessons.

~Simon pov~

I set my phone down on my dresser. What the actual fuck just happened? I had just set a date and time to get swimming lessons from a guy i didn't even know. I put my head in my hands. What will happen when he finds out that i'm actually a good swimmer? Curse Penny and her extravagant ideas. I guess it's already too late to back out now. I leans back onto my bed. What have I gotten myself into?

~Next Day~

I wake up before my alarm and lay in bed until I hear to go off. I was not ready for the swimming lessons. I was gonna fuck something up. I force the thoughts from my head and get ready for the lesson. All the way to the local pool I try to figure a way to get out of the lesson. I'm no good at acting and Baz was sure to figure out it was all a ploy to get his number. Agh! 

~Baz pov~

I pace up and down the side of the pool. Why had i agreed to help him. Sure he was hot, but I don't know. Not to mention that I had never taught someone how to swim. I really fucked up didn't I? Suddenly I hear footsteps walking towards me. I look up to see scone- Simon coming towards me. I wave and motion for him to set his bag next to my stuff.

"Hey, you ready for your first lesson?" Lame. That was so fucking lame. Way to go, Baz.

"Uh, yeah. So what do we do first?" He asks rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Well..do you know how to float?"

"Yeah. Of course."

"Then let's start with that."

I pull off my shirt and toss it onto my stuff. I look over to see Simon doing the same. Holy shit. He's even more hansom up close. I glace over his bare chest to see moles that matched the ones on his face and neck. Hot. He is so hot. I'm in major trouble. I'm in way too deep. Shit shit shit. I realize that I had been staring too long and jump into the pool. Maybe if i'm lucky i'll drown and be done with this whole thing. As soon as I come up for air Simon jumps in. He comes up for air so gracefully I think i'm gonna have a heart attack. I take a deep breath and begin to teach Simon more about the basics of swimming and how to not drown.


	3. Chapter 3

~simon pov~

I listen to Baz explain how to float and the basics of different swimming strokes, but zone out halfway through looking at his mouth. The way he formed words just looked...so....

"Simon?"

I jerk my head up and look Baz in the eyes.

"Did you hear a word I said?" he asks, eyes quizzical.

"uh, yeah, of course. duh," I say with a nervous laugh. Please don't ask me to repeat what you said. This is gonna be like class all over again. 

"Mhmm." Baz pushes off the wall and swims out to the deep end of the pool "alright, well you're obviously not interested in a verbal lesson. So. Show me what you can do. Swim to me."

Noooo.....Well.... shit. What am i gonna do? Should i act like i don't know what i'm doing? Should i just swim like i normally do? what-

"Come on, Simon, no reason to be nervous. You can do it!" Baz calls from his side of the pool.

I take a deep breath and start slowly free style swimming over to Baz. I feel my hand brush Baz's and come up for air. I wipe water out of my eyes and feel Baz's arm wrap around my waist.

"Move your arm like this and kick," Baz says demonstrating how to tread water.

I fight back a heart attack and do as i'm told. Allowing myself to lean into Baz feeling his body move along with his kicks. I could die right now. No... i am dying right now. Take me now, lord, i'm ready.

"Excellent," Baz says. I look over at him and realize he's smiling just the tiniest bit. I fight the urge to scream or kiss him and just screech and die a little inside.

"Alright you ready to try this on your own?"

I must make a face because he immediately spits out "don't worry. I'll be right here."

I nod and Baz slowly lets go. I tread water slowly enough to make me look unsure, i hoped, but fast enough to not drown. Though, if i did look like i was drowning maybe Baz would give me mouth to mouth. I shake my head. What's wrong with me?

"You think you can swim back to the other side on your own?"

I nod again and slowly swim back to the shallow end. As soon as my hand brushes concrete i come up for air. Baz swims up next to me. After wiping water from his eyes and pushing his soaking hair back from his face he checks the clock on the wall. I look too. Our time was almost up. Damn it. He motions for us to get out and i follow his lead.

~Baz pov~

I get out of the pool and grab a towel. I turn to see Simon getting out of the pool. He climbs over the side so fucking gracefully. He looks like a merman, or an angel. He's my god damn merman angel. I toss him a towel as soon as he's on his feet. I try not to watch him dry off. 

"You did really good today. Better then i expected. So, uh, are you still wanting more lessons?" 

Simon looks up a little shocked.

"Uh, yeah, um if that's okay with you."

"Yeah, yeah, it's fine." It's fine? IT'S FINE? What the fuck is that? 'Yeah, it's all chill bro. Doesn't matter what you do.' What the fuck kind of answer is 'It's fine'? 

"So, uh, do you want to go get a bite to eat with me?" What was I saying? Why was I doing this to myself? Why must I always make things stressful for myself with my big mouth? I prepare myself to be turned down.

"Sure." What.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Where are we going?" 

"Uh, I hadn't thought that far really...." I scratch the back of my neck trying to think of somewhere we could go.

"How about this; I repay you for the lessons with a meal at this cafe i know?" 

Oh fuck me sideways that sounds great. Almost like a date. Almost.

"Yeah, sounds good."

We get dressed, grab our respective stuff, and head down the sidewalk to this cafe of Simon's. We walk a few blocks before stopping at small cafe that looked a bit like a discount Starbucks, but it was cozy looking. Simon holds the door open for me. As soon as i step into the cafe I'm hit with the smell of fresh scones and coffee. It was the most amazing smell i'd smelled in a really long time.

"That's my favorite part too," Simon says as a whisper. His breath ghosts across my neck and ear and i shiver.

We order some coffee and a few scones. Simon gets a sickly sweet looking drink that probably has way too much sugar in it and an unhealthy amount of cherry scones. I just order my coffee black and get a scone for myself. We find a place to sit near the back. I lean back into the chair sipping my coffee. I close my eyes and sigh. I open my eyes and see Simon is staring at me. I feel my face redden and look away. He does the same and starts stuffing his face with scones. God i want to kiss him. Uuggghhh. I busy myself with digging into my own scone. 

We sit at the cafe making small talk while we finish our coffee and scones. We spend about an hour after just talking about anything we could think of. It seemed like neither of us wanted to leave. Eventually Simon got a call from his friend saying that he was late for whatever they were doing and he reluctantly left. I decide to walk home instead of catching the train so i had time to think. Once i get to my apartment i head straight to my bed room and flop down on my bed. Oh. My. God. That was better then any date I had ever had. And it wasn't even a date! God, when did my life become such a mess? I roll over onto my side and check for missed texts. Nothing. I drop my phone onto my bed and try my bed to get comfortable. I eventually fall asleep waiting for something to happen.


End file.
